


Simply Meant To Be

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apples, Barebacking, Cock Warming, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Halloween, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Old Married Couple, Past Lives, Prostitution, Romance, Samhain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Jack has no memories of his time being alive. But they exist. He loved a woman once, and she has never left his side since.





	Simply Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> 🎃💀🕯️🎃💀🕯️🎃💀🕯️🎃💀🕯️🎃 Happy Halloween! It's been snowing where I am lmao. Anyways I wanted to do something for these two before October/Kinktober was over! Hope you enjoy! It's been fun! 🎃💀🕯️🎃💀🕯️🎃💀🕯️🎃💀🕯️🎃

*

Long time ago.

(Longer than Jack's memory extends.)

He fell in love.

A woman. His, Jack called her. And he was _hers_. His woman taller than her suitor chosen by her father, or so she confessed. An overly pale complexion. Large, dark eyes. She sat beside the taperlight, bare-breasted and relaxed, combing strands of auburn-brown hair with her fingertips. Jack regarded her warm, secretive nature in fondness. But it was not meant for his profession.

He sold himself—and a whorehouse had no room for dreamers.

Despite his gaunt, skeletal-thin appearance, his woman only visited him. Gave him lovely, fine trinkets and coins as if they meant nothing to her. Embraced him and whispered sweetly, soothingly in Jack's ear, petting his chest until he dozed off.

On Hallow's Eve, she shared fresh apples with Jack, slicing them into thin pieces and exchanging them with a kiss.

The best mornings came rising from sleep's ashes, her little face tucked against Jack's neck. His cock still buried inside her. He woke her into delirium, kissing her eyelids, fucking through the hot clench of muscles and pulsing, sheathing her entirely. He reveled in glimpsing her lax and happy, below him, her cunt's opening a swollen pink and dripping with his fluids.

_ She never returned. _

His woman never found him in the scorching debris let behind of the whorehouse. An arsonist's prayer for holiness and forgiveness to the damned souls.

Jack has no memory of this life, or the fire taking him agonizingly.

But it remains deep in lights and shadows.

Halloween Town celebrates another festival, its citizens screaming in terror-filled joy. They dance around a bonfire, and Jack glimpses Sally over by the hanging tree. Her pale blue fabric-made hands comb through her long, auburn-hair strands.

"Rotten apple?" Jack announces cheerfully, strolling up to her and presenting the item.

Her warm, secretive grin is all he needs.

*


End file.
